Episode 3.07
'''Episode 7' is the seventh episode of Jamestown Season 3. It was written and directed by Bill Gallagher, and premiered on SKY 1 on June 7, 2019. Synopsis Jocelyn's journey upriver throws life into jeopardy. Maria and Temperance team up against Yeardley, while disaster looms for the Sharrows. Plot and Verity Rutter find Jocelyn and Pedro's empty boat and Jocelyn nearby badly wounded and Pedro in hiding.]] James Read and Verity Rutter find the wrecks of Jocelyn Castell and Pedro’s boat as they travel upriver. Not far from shore, they find Jocelyn with an arrow pierced in the side of her stomach. James urges Verity to boil water and cloths for him to remove the arrow. James cuts the arrow out of Jocelyn’s skin and heals her wound as she cries in pain. Near Jamestown, Henry Sharrow witnesses a Pamunkey captain named Nematanu (also known as Jack the Feather) walking by. He reports back to Thomas Redwick and Sir George Yeardley. The governor says Jack is a daring fellow who has stolen weapons from the settlement many times before. Henry asks Chacrow why Jack was dressed for war. Chacrow informs a Pamunkey woman was killed by other Indians and she must be avenged. Chacrow says Nematanu wants the governor to help him. Redwick declines, saying there are not in Virginia to solve petty squabbles between savages. Yeardley says they want peace with all the tribes therefore the Pamunkey can’t expect the English to help them in such matters. Chacrow promises he’ll give the governor’s reply to Nematanu. Yeardley and Redwick leave and Henry asks Chacrow to tell Nematanu to meet him in his farm but Chacrow refuses. When Henry leaves, Chacrow spots the other Pamunkey warrior spying on Jamestown. Christopher Priestley visits Willmus Crabtree at the garrison. The doctor asks Willmus why he doesn’t use the king signet to free himself. Willmus says it’s because then the governor would conceal the business upriver that it’s yet to be discovered. Christopher asks how would the arrest of the mariners who brought the African slaves to Jamestown depose the governor but he’s interrupted by Yeardley’s arrival. The doctor pretends to be giving medicine to Crabtree and leaves. Yeardley asks Willmus why Jocelyn, Pedro and James Read have traveled up river. Crabtree doesn’t reply. Redwick arrives a cage and explains Willmus will face rat torture unless he reveals his true purpose in Jamestown. At night, Pedro runs into James Read and Verity. James is upset with Pedro for bringing Jocelyn upriver. Verity orders them to calm down and Pedro to sit down and eat. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria holds an idol while Yeardley has a nightmare. Pedro tells James and Verity they were attacked by a white man shooting arrows from the river bank. He says he chased the man to kill him but he was able to escape. Meanwhile, he lost sight of Jocelyn and went into hiding. Pedro is hurt with James because he went upriver because of Jocelyn. James wants to return to Jamestown for Jocelyn to receive proper medical care. Pedro and Verity want to go on to find the mariners and Tamlin Appleday. Jocelyn wants to go on as well because they can prove Yeardley’s role in bringing slaves to Virginia. James reluctantly agrees. He says there is a lead mine ahead and two former mariners are now working at Gloaming Creek. Pedro assures he’ll recognize the men when he sees them and takes the first watch. Back at Jamestown, Mercy makes some sort of pregnancy test. The next morning, she goes to the Sharrow Hundred and runs into Winganuske. She tells Mercy that Pepper Sharrow is hunting in Ridgewater. Mercy agrees to wait for him. She talks to Winganuske about babies and motherhood. Mercy says she can’t wait and decides to go seek for Pepper. kills Nematanu and Chacrow buries him.]] At the woods, Nematanu chases after Mercy but is stopped and killed by Pepper. Silas Sharrow scolds Pepper for killing the Pamunkey warrior because he’ll bring war upon Jamestown. Pepper says the man would not leave Mercy alone. Silas goes to Nematanu and hears his last words. Meanwhile, James, Pedro, Jocelyn and Verity continue their journey upriver. James is afraid Pedro will kill the mariners when they find them and recalls they are to be returned to Jamestown. Pedro says the men will face the touch of justice. Verity and Jocelyn talk about James’ feelings for the widow. Jocelyn says she can’t give her heart to James because she was heartbroken once and swore never to love again. Yeardley continues to have nightmares while Temperance craddles him to sleep and whispers to him. He sees Maria and Nicholas Farlow’s severed head who promises to haunt his every night. The governor awakes in terror. Temperance meets with Maria and says her husband sleeps in a deep draught. Maria says they must continue with their plan until Yeardley no longer bares it. James, Pedro, Verity and Jocelyn are on their way to the lead mines when they stop to make camp because they widow is too tired. James says he and Pedro will go to the mine and search for the mariners. Verity begs Pedro to hold his temper when he meets the mariners for they can know where Tam is. Pedro says he has no idea how he will be when he reunites with those men. At Jamestown, Redwick and Yeardley discover the rats they would use to torture Willmus have died. James Read and Pedro spy the lead mines. Pedro says the mariners aren’t there and they leave. Nematanu lies dead on the ground and Chacrow arrives with Henry Sharrow. Henry asks why he would try to steal an English maid. Chacrow says that if the Pamunkey wanted a war they would not send a man alone. Silas tells him about Nematanu’s last words: he wishes the Pamunkey never to know how he died because he told them the feathers would protect him from muskets. Temperance and Maria continue with their plan of driving Yeardley into madness by giving him drug induced nightmares. Temperance wants her husband to renounce his position as Governor of Virginia. An armed man spies on Jocelyn and Verity. Jocelyn relishes on the prospect of Yeardley’s ruin. Verity talks about Jocelyn’s feelings for James and urges her to love him. Meanwhile, James and Pedro return. James says he will return to the mine tomorrow and enquire about work. Verity begs him not to forget to ask about Tam. James asks Jocelyn how she’s feeling. The widow thanks him for coming upriver for her. James says he came upriver for Pedro and justice but Jocelyn doesn’t believe him. She wants to prove she’s healing and asks for his assistance getting up. She walks to demonstrate she’s healing. She asks him to promise that he will not love her but he doesn't reply. Yeardley is near his breaking point. Temperance begs him to return to England because his work in Virginia is done. The next morning, Redwick warns the governor not to be intoxicated by fantasies and says they are many ways to interfere with the mind, suggesting the doctor is providing Crabtree with poison. James visits the mine and introduces himself. The workers are armed. One worker says he know who is it that James is looking for and gives him Tam’s hat. Later, James tells Verity that Tam worked on the mine for a time until he stole some food and was caught. Verity is beginning to lose hope. Chacrow buries Nematanu. Henry warns him about what Opechancanough would do if he discovered that Chacrow buried a Pamunkey killed by the English. Yeardley visits Christopher’s apothecary. He asks the doctor if he visited Crabtree at the garrison last night and killed the rats but Christopher denies it. However, Yeardley is not convinced. He asks the doctor if Temperance has asked him for sleeping potions in spite of knowing the answer. James, Pedro, Verity and Jocelyn are heading towards the mariners’ shack. James proposes he should approach the shack alone in fear that Pedro might kill the men. Meanwhile, one of the mariners arrives at Jamestown to meet with Yeardley. Meredith Rutter asks him if he has any news of Verity upriver but he dismisses him. He meets with the governor who says no one must know who he is. Yeardley gives him two passages to England. Maria overhears the conversation and the man tells Yeardley she has recognized him. Meanwhile, James, Pedro, Verity and Jocelyn arrive at the mariners’ shack but discover them dead inside. Back at Jamestown, the mariner chases after Maria in order to murder her. She’s saved by the Sharrows when Henry shots the man. Verity asks who would kill the mariners. Jocelyn says it’s Yeardley’s doing. Their mission has failed so they decided to return to Jamestown. The Sharrows arrive to Jamestown with the mariner’s corpse. Redwick doesn’t recognize the dead man. Silas implies Yeardley does but the governor denies. Henry informs the man was pursuing Maria and wanted to kill her. The governor asks Maria why the man was chasing her and she fakes ignorance. Meredith is at the wharf, waiting for Verity’s return. While on their way home, Jocelyn is shot when she’s telling James the mariners are still alive because they attack her and Pedro by the river. Pedro tries to help Jocelyn while Verity fires back. James, however, kills the mariner with his dagger. Back at Jamestown, Yeardley and Redwick discover that Willmus escaped from the garrison. Mercy tells Pepper that she’s pregnant and so they must marry. While on their way to Jamestown, Jocelyn accuses James of lying to her because he’s in love with her. Jocelyn says it’s fools, dupes and weaklings who love. James says they have a long way home so Jocelyn has plenty of time to convince herself of that, implying she feels the same way about him. Gallery 500-5.jpg 20190514_162142_323582jt3_2609_sc7_46-adrienn-szabo-10.jpg.1280x720_q85.jpg BEN_BATT_JAMESTOWN_HOLLYWOOD_SPY.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes